


TRANSLATION: Der Flirt

by kitty_fic, Vaysh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, Deutsch | German, M/M, Translation, Übersetzung
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 03:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1128013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/pseuds/kitty_fic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaysh/pseuds/Vaysh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alles nur Einbildung, das könnte Harry schwören. Draco flirtete doch nicht mit ihm. Oder etwa doch ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	TRANSLATION: Der Flirt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Flirt](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/33973) by kitty_fic. 



 

„Ich bin gleich wieder da. Mach dir solange keine Sorgen.“ Draco blieb kurz an ihrer Bürotür stehen und warf Harry über die Schulter einen Blick zu, bevor er im Gang verschwand.

Als Harry ihm nachschaute, fiel ihm auf, wie gut Dracos Auror-Mantel saß. Nicht einmal Harrys eigener Umhang passte ihm so perfekt. Bei Draco umhüllte der eng anliegende Stoff die Schultern und schmiegte sich an seine Taille und ... _Nein! An Dracos Knackarsch dachte Harry jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht. Aber Draco war wirklich gut gebaut._ Das musste Harry ihm lassen.

Was war das für ein Blick gewesen, den er Harry gerade zugeworfen hatte? _Hatte Draco ihm etwa zugeblinzelt? Sicher nicht. Vielleicht hatte er etwas im Auge gehabt. Ja, das musste es gewesen sein._ Harry atmete erleichtert aus.

War es möglich, dass Draco mit ihm flirtete? Nein, das war ausgeschlossen. Harry schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte, an etwas anderes zu denken. Schon seit Wochen beschäftigte ihn der Gedanke. Aber eins stand fest, egal, wie sehr Harry sich alle Überlegungen in diese Richtung verbot: Draco verhielt sich sonderbar.

Am Anfang, als sie noch nicht lange zusammengearbeitet hatten, war Draco immer recht distanziert gewesen und hatte Abstand gehalten, ganz wie unter Kollegen, die sich privat nicht näher kannten. Doch in letzter Zeit war er Harry näher gekommen, und er verhielt sich viel freundschaftlicher. Am Anfang hatte Draco noch vor Harrys Tisch gestanden, doch Schritt für Schritt war er um den Tisch herumgekommen, und inzwischen war es ganz normal, dass er auf der Kante von Harrys Tisch saß, wenn sie zusammen Akten durchgingen. Und wenn sie so Seite an Seite arbeiteten, berührte Draco manchmal Harrys Arm in einer beiläufigen, vertrauten Geste.

Jemand strich ihm sanft wie eine Feder über die Schulter, und Harry schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch. Ein rascher Blick zur Seite, und ja, da stand Draco über ihn gebeugt – und hatte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter liegen.

„Ganz ruhig, Harry.” Dracos ließ seine Hand an Harrys Arm hinuntergleiten. „Das bin nur ich. Und vor mir hast du nichts zu fürchten. Nicht mehr, wenigstens.” Er setzte sein fieses Grinsen auf.

Wann war Draco zurück ins Büro gekommen? Harry war ernsthaft beunruhigt darüber, wie tief er in seine Grübeleien versunken gewesen war. Er hatte nicht einmal gemerkt, dass Draco hereingekommen war, geschweige denn, dass er sich direkt neben ihn gestellt hatte, so nah, dass er ihn berühren konnte. Es war eine Schande für einen ausgebildeten Auror wie Harry. Und es zeigte ihm wieder einmal, wie sehr ihn Draco aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte.

Draco ließ sich auf die Kante von Harrys Schreibtisch fallen, als wäre es das Normalste der Welt. _Warum saß er eigentlich immer auf Harrys Tisch?_ Auch wenn es nicht von heute auf morgen passiert war, hatte sich Harry doch noch immer nicht daran gewöhnt. Wie kam es, dass Draco sich offenbar in Harrys Nähe so wohl fühlte? Harry war gar nicht wohl dabei, wenn Draco ihm so nahe war. Im Gegenteil, es machte ihn nervös. Er wusste natürlich, dass Draco ihm nichts antun würde, sie waren jetzt Partner, Merlin noch mal. Harry verließ sich blind bei jedem Einsatz darauf, dass Draco ihm den Rücken freihielt. Und das war kein Problem für ihn. Solange sie an einem Fall arbeiteten, hatte Harry keine Probleme. Aber in solchen Momenten wie diesem hier, wenn sie kurz vor Feierabend allein in ihrem ruhigen Büro waren – das waren die Momente, in denen Harry fast die Nerven durchgingen

„Hast du einen Selbstauffüller hier“, fragte Draco und öffnete schon Harrys oberste Schublade. Als er da keinen fand, schob er sie wieder zu und zog die unterste Schublade auf. Harry streckte noch die Hand aus, um die Schublade schnell wieder zu schließen, aber er war zu langsam. Schon hatte Draco das in den Fingern, was Harry ihm als Allerletztes hätte zeigen wollen.

„Also, da schau doch mal einer ... _Was ist denn das?_ “ Draco betonte jedes Wort.

Harry spürte, wie er rot wurde. „Nichts, gar nichts!” Er griff danach, um es Draco aus der Hand zu reißen, aber der glitt vom Tisch und machte ein paar Schritte rückwärts durch den Raum. Harry stand auf und warf den Stuhl um, als er sich auf Draco stürzte.

„Was für eine Überraschung, Potter! Hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass du auf so einen Kerl stehst.“

Oh, Merlin! Jetzt war alles zu spät. Harry konnte nichts mehr machen, alles war sinnlos. Draco hatte schon viel zu viel in dem Schwulen-Magazin gesehen, das Harry in seinem Schreibtisch versteckte.

„Sieht nicht mal übel aus. Die Farbe steht ihm, finde ich. Und mit einem roten Slip liegt man nie daneben. Zumindest weiß der andere dann ganz genau, was man im Sinn hat. Obwohl ich persönlich ja rosa bevorzuge. Bei meinem Teint ist das vorteilhafter, oder was meinst du?“

Endlich hatte Harry ihn in die Ecke gedrängt. Er riss das Magazin aus Dracos Hand, zog seinen Zauberstab und ließ das Ding mit einem Verscheuchungszauber verschwinden.

Zu Harrys Glück kam in diesem Moment Ron ins Büro hereingeplatzt. Noch nie im Leben hatte sich Harry so darüber gefreut, seinen besten Freund zu sehen.

„Kommst du mit in den Fuchsbau zum Abendessen, Harry?“

„Ach! Ja, sicher! Ich hol nur schnell meinen Mantel und dann komm ich mit dir mit.“

Harry schnappte sich seinen Mantel und verabschiedete sich beim Hinausgehen halbherzig von Draco, wobei er ihm tunlichst nicht in die Augen schaute. Das Letzte, was er hörte, als er die Bürotür hinter sich zumachte, war Dracos amüsiertes Lachen. Harry stöhnte auf, so peinlich war ihm das alles.

 _Wie konnte er Draco jemals wieder unter die Augen treten?_ Vielleicht sollte er sich für den Rest der Woche krankschreiben lassen. Oder vielleicht gleich bis zum Monatsende freinehmen? Er hatte sicher noch ein paar Urlaubstage, die er jetzt abfeiern konnte. Harry nahm sich fest vor, gleich wenn er daheim war, nachzuschauen.

* *

Das Abendessen im Fuchsbau war wie immer großartig gewesen. Auf jeden Fall war Harry durch den Trubel von dem Desaster mit Draco und dem verdammten Magazin abgelenkt worden. Aber jetzt lag er allein in seinem Bett und konnte an nichts anderes denken. Es war ihm immer noch wahnsinnig peinlich und irgendwie törnte es ihn auch an. Und einschlafen konnte er schon gar nicht.

Am schlimmsten war es unter der Dusche gewesen, als er sich vor dem Zubettgehen einen runterholen wollte. Er hatte gehofft, dass es ihn ein bisschen entspannen würde und er besser einschlafen könnte. Doch als er die Augen schloss, sah er nicht wie sonst den rötlichblonden Zauberer mit der gebräunten Haut vor sich, den er sich schon oft beim Wichsen in seinem roten Slip vorgestellt hatte. Stattdessen erschien Dracos weißblondes Haar vor Harrys Fantasie, seine bleiche Haut, und sein prächtiger runder Arsch war von einem dünnen rosafarbenen Stoff umhüllt.

Wieso konnte sich Harry eigentlich Dracos festen Po so perfekt bis ins Detail vorstellen? _Verdammt!_ Harry wurde klar, dass er diesen herrlichen Arsch doch viel öfter bewunderte, als er sich eingestehen wollte.

Und was war eigentlich mit Draco los, dass er überhaupt über rosa Slips redete und das Bild so in Harrys Kopf gebracht hatte? Flirtete er vielleicht doch mit Harry? Nein, das war unmöglich. Sie waren Partner in der Aurorenzentrale, mehr nicht. Draco hatte nur die Gelegenheit beim Schopf ergriffen, um ihn aufzuziehen, das war alles.

* *

Am nächsten Morgen kroch Harry stöhnend unter der Bettdecke hervor. Wie sollte er Draco nur gegenübertreten? Der blöde Kingsley hatte ihm keinen Urlaub genehmigt. Nur in einem Notfall, hatte der Chef gesagt. Ansonsten solle Harry einfach ins Büro kommen und seinen Urlaub wie jeder andere auch ein paar Wochen im Voraus beantragen. Natürlich war das hier ein Notfall. Aber das konnte Harry Kingsley natürlich nicht sagen.

Als Harry das Büro betrat, saß Draco schon an seinem Tisch und ging die Notizen zu ihrem aktuellen Fall durch.

„Hey, Potter, ich glaube, wir haben eine Spur. Können wir los? Wir sind heute draußen im Einsatz.“

Draco gab sich ganz normal, so als wäre gestern überhaupt nichts Ungewöhnliches vorgefallen. Harry war erleichtert und stürzte sich sofort und mit voller Energie in den Fall. Wenn Draco willens war, die Sache zu vergessen, beschloss Harry, dann würde er ihn ganz sicher nicht daran erinnern.

* *

Nachdem sie den ganzen Tag lang den Spuren eines illegalen Zaubertränkekartells nachgegangen waren und die Kerle am Ende geschnappt hatten, kamen Harry und Draco endlich wieder zurück in ihr Büro. Harry ließ sich erschöpft auf seinen Stuhl fallen und legte den Kopf weit zurück auf die Lehne.

„Ich habe beim letzten Mal den meisten Papierkram erledigt, Potter. Versuch nicht, es abzustreiten! Das heißt, diesmal musst du zu Kingsley und ihn den Fall abzeichnen lassen.“

Harry erhob sich ächzend und wollte schon protestieren, aber dann packte er doch die Aktenrollen zusammen, auf denen sie alles protokolliert hatten, und machte sich auf den Weg zu Kingsleys Büro.

Ein paar Minuten später, als er den Fall glücklich abgeschlossen hatte, kam Harry zurück zum Büro und öffnete mit Schwung die Tür. Auf den Anblick, der sich ihm dahinter bot, war er allerdings überhaupt nicht vorbereitet. Draco stand da. Sein Auror-Mantel war aufgeknöpft und hing ihm von einer nackten Schulter. Harry wurde schlagartig klar, dass Draco gerade die offizielle Auror-Uniform ablegte, um sich für den Feierabend umzuziehen.

„Oh, Merlin, Draco! Das tut mir echt lei...“ Harry brach mitten im Satz ab. Er wusste, dass er den Blick abwenden sollte. Aber während er sich selbst befahl, sich schleunigst umzudrehen, glitt sein Blick schon langsam an Dracos Körper hinunter. Er war wie hypnotisiert von all der hellen Haut. Schließlich meldete sich sein Verstand, um ihm etwas Wichtiges mitzuteilen. Als Harry dann kapierte, was er da vor sich hatte, wusste er, dass er keine Chance mehr hatte ... Er konnte einfach nicht mehr wegschauen.

Draco trug einen Slip. Einen _rosa_ Slip.

Harry kippte vor Überraschung die Kinnlade nach unten. „Wa...? Wa-warum ...?, stotterte er.

Draco bewegte die Schultern, und sein Mantel glitt zu Boden, wo er sich um seine Füße legte. Das Einzige, was Draco jetzt noch anhatte, war dieser rosa Seidenslip, der nichts der Fantasie überließ, sondern Dracos halbsteifen Schwanz wunderbar zur Geltung brachte.

„Dra-Draco? Wow ... du, also, du siehst ...“ Außer Stottern brachte Harry nichts über die Lippen.

„Ja, Harry?”

Harry zwang sich, Draco ins Gesicht zu sehen. „Hab ich, also ...? Hast du, äh ...? Soll ich ...? Tut mir leid, ich g-geh jetzt besser.“ Er bewegte sich langsam zurück zur Tür.

Draco kam mit großen Schritten auf ihn zu und verpasste dabei der Tür einen Schließzauber, genau in dem Moment, als Harry mit dem Rücken dagegenstieß. Sein Blick glitt wieder nach unten, einen Pfad entlang über Dracos spitzes Kinn, seine glatte, muskulöse Brust, über seinen flachen Bauch, bis er wieder an dem dünnen rosa Stoff hängenblieb, der sich spannte und bewegte, als Draco auf Harry zukam.

„Gefällt er dir nicht?“, fragte Draco, der sich immer weiter Harry näherte.

„Nein! Ich meine, doch! Ich, äh, er gefällt mir! Ja.“

Draco grinste. „Wusst ich's doch“, sagte er, als er Harry gegen die Tür drückte.

Harry hob die Hände aus Angst, er könne Draco aus Versehen berühren. Draco schien dieses Problem überhaupt nicht zu haben. Er streichelte mit den Händen über Harrys Brustkorb und seine Schultern, und das waren eindeutig keine nur freundschaftlichen Berührungen mehr.

„Bist du in Ordnung? Ich meine, du stehst nicht unter einem Fluch, oder?“

„Nein. Ich schwöre dir, dass ich im Vollbesitz meiner geistigen Kräfte bin, Harry.“

„Vielleicht sollten wir testen, ob du einen Zauber abbekommen hast. Nur zur Sicherheit“, schlug Harry vor.

„Das ist nicht nötig. Ich versichere dir, das hier hat nichts mit irgendwelchen Zaubern zu tun.”

Harry schloss die Augen und stöhnte leise auf, als sich Draco an seinen Körper presste.

„Du bekommst auch gar nichts mit, weißt du das?“ Draco lachte, als er sein Gesicht in Harrys Hals vergrub. „Ich dachte, es wäre inzwischen glasklar, wie sehr ich auf dich stehe. Ich habe gesehen, wie du mich anschaust. Du stehst auch auf mich, das weiß ich.“

„Wa... Was? Du stehst ...“ Harry riss die Augen auf, und sein grüner Blick suchte im Grau von Dracos Augen.

Draco beugte sich vor und küsste Harry sanft auf die Lippen.

„Ist das okay so?”, fragte er.

Harry nickte, und Draco beugte sich wieder vor und biss leicht in Harrys Unterlippe. Dann leckte er über die Stelle, als wolle er den Biss wieder gutmachen. Harry glitt mit den Händen Dracos Hüftknochen entlang und umschloss seine Taille, er betastete Dracos Zunge mit seiner eigenen und erkundete Dracos Mund. Draco schmeckte wundervoll. Harry konnte nicht genug bekommen von dem süßen Geschmack. Er wollte mehr und presste sich gegen Draco, um ihm überall so nah wie möglich zu sein.

Als Dracos Lippen Harrys Mund berührten, schien die Welt um sie herum zu versinken. Harry verstand mit einem Mal, was los war. Die ganzen letzten Wochen waren nur das Vorspiel für diesen Augenblick gewesen. Wie hatte er das nicht mitbekommen können? Draco wollte ihn. Und Merlin, Harry wollte Draco. Endlich musste er nicht mehr gegen das Gefühl ankämpfen.

„Ich auch, ich stehe auch auf dich.” Harry stöhnte die Worte in Dracos Mund.

Beim Küssen und ohne ihn loszulassen, bewegte Harry sie beide zum nächstbesten Schreibtisch. Als Dracos Po gegen die Kante stieß, setzte Harry ihn auf den Tisch und stellte sich zwischen seine Schenkel. Er hatte keine Angst mehr, Draco zu berühren, im Gegenteil, seine Hände waren überall. Er glitt an Dracos Armen hoch, streichelte seinen muskulösen Rücken und tastete sich weiter nach unten, wo er Dracos seidenumhüllten Arsch zu fassen bekam.

„So verdammt geil, Draco“, flüsterte Harry, als er sich zum nächsten Kuss vorbeugte.

Er zog Draco näher zu sich heran, und Draco schmiegte sich in seine Arme. Er legte die Hände um Harrys Hals und schloss seine langen Beine um Harrys Hüften, um ihre Körper noch näher aneinanderzupressen. Harry konnte Dracos Ständer spüren, der jetzt vollkommen hart war und gegen Harry drückte. Harry bewegte seine Hüften, vor und zurück und in kleinen Kreisen, er rieb seinen steifen Schwanz an Dracos Erektion.

„Ah, Harry!”

Es fühlte sich so gut an, Draco in den Armen zu halten. Als hätte er etwas, nach dem er unbewusst schon die ganze Zeit auf der Suche gewesen war, endlich gefunden. In diesem Moment gab es nichts außer dem Gefühl von Draco, der in ihn und um ihn herum verschlungen war.

Draco stieß seine Hüften nach vorn. Seine Bewegungen wurde schneller, hektischer. Harry reagierte auf jeden Stoß, und ihre Schwänze waren eng aneinandergepresst, während Harry Dracos Arsch packte und ihn festhielt, damit sie noch fester zustoßen konnten.

„Harry, ja, mehr!”

Harry konnte ihm nur zustimmen. Er wollte mehr von Dracos Berührungen, mehr von dem, wie er schmeckte, und mehr von seinem Schwanz. Er wollte von allem mehr, was Draco zu bieten hatte.

„Ah, Harry! Ich kann nicht ... komme, gleich, ah”, rief Draco aus, als er sich schaudernd an Harry presste und ihn in die Schulter biss.

Bei dem Gefühl von Dracos Zähnen an seiner Schulter und der Leidenschaft in Dracos Aufschrei gab es auch für Harry kein Halten mehr. Er ließ seine Hüften noch einmal nach vorn schnellen, und dann kam er. Er drückte Draco an sich und vergrub das Gesicht in seinem Nacken. Als sein Orgasmus abebbte, lockerte er seine Umarmung und suchte Dracos Mund, um ihn leidenschaftlich zu küssen.

„Verdammt, Draco! Merlin, das war gut.“

„Natürlich war es gut.“ Draco grinste ihn an und schien sehr zufrieden mit sich zu sein. „Es war schließlich meine Idee.“

„Genial!” Harry grinste zurück.

Draco ließ sich zurück auf den Schreibtisch fallen, und Harry bot sich der erregende Anblick des feuchten Flecks, der nun den rosa Seidenslip schmückte.

„Und was jetzt?”, fragte er, während er mit dem Daumen kleine Kreise auf der Innenseite von Dracos Schenkel malte.

„Keine Ahnung, was du vorhast, aber ich brauche eine Dusche und ein bisschen Zeit vor der zweiten Runde. Morgen früh kannst du mir ein Frühstück servieren, und vielleicht zeige ich dir dann meine übrige Unterwäsche.“ Bei diesen Worte bewegte sich Draco extrem verführerisch auf dem Schreibtisch. Er zwinkerte Harry zu. „Und du darfst dir sogar einen Slip aussuchen.“  


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Translated for the 2013 H/D Owlpost Winter Fest.


End file.
